No rest for the wicked
by STARunderWATER
Summary: Gemini looks back on her worst fear that has come to life as her worst nightmare and wonders what she did to deserve this kind of punishment.


The sun had just set, leaving in its wake a firey glow. Everything was quiet in the woods now, as if mourning with Gem. She sat in the clearing, leaning against a tree trunk for support. The wind carressed her hair as her tears came freely taking with them some of the pain. She pulled her knees up to her chest but it did nothing to shield her from reality. The pond in front of her glimmered and soothed her soul, and the sun reflected off its surface.

Gemini went through the events of today. It had started off like any other, she and Edward had met in their clearing at day break...

"Edward are you there?" Gem called out; she whispered but know one was around to hear her.

"Ya, what took you so long this morning?" Edward answered coming out from behind a tree.

Gem took a minute to take in the sight of him. He was tall, lean, and muscular. His hair was wild, just like his eyes. Both were almost as black as night. "Dad caught me and started asking questions, but I told him I was going for a walk and would be back soon so I can't stay long. I missed you."

"Really? You missed me? Well how long do you have? We can sit here by the water's edge and hold each other, or go skinny dipping. Which ever you prefer."

"Edward, this is not the time to get lifted. I've got to go, but I had to see you and I need to know how you plan to come to the festival tonight." Gem snapped. She hated having to be so straight forward with him, but she didn't want her father to come looking for her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll come find you once the festival begins. You'd better go"

Before she left she ran to him and gave him a kiss. He embraced her and wouldn't let go.

"Edward you're pushing your luck, let go."

"Fine. God you're such a party pooper, see ya tonight."

Edward watched as she left. It had been a year since he had met Gemini in this clearing, by this pond. He had fallen under her spell the first time his eyes had spotted her. She had seemed like an angel. Her long brown hair had fallen over her shoulder while she sat by the pond. She had porcelain skin, and eyes of the brightest blue. He had crossed the boundry between their lands and had introduced himself. He believed they had been meant for each other.

They were each the heirs to two powerful thrones, and their lands were at war. She was from the province of Cyntissa and he from Kertworth. They were suppose to hate each other, but they were willing to break all the rules to be happy. Everyday they met in the clearing and would stay there for hours.

Gem had asked Edward to the festival her parents threw every year on the first day of autumn, and Edward had agreed he'd attend. This scared Gem because he always was up to no good. Back in her keep Gem sat in her room trying to keep her mind on her studies, but she was too scared. How would Edward disguise himself? What if someone uncovered their secret? She worried all day until the festival started.

She wandered through the crowd but could not find him. It looked like everyone from the province had atteneded. Just as she was about to turn back for the keep someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dance with me?" a low, husky voice asked.

"You came!!" Gem yelled, no one paid attention to her, except a women in the shadows. You'd have to actually be looking for something to know she was there. She was gone just as fast as she had appeared. The couple started to dance and Gem couldn't help but breathe in his scent. It was spicy, her favourite. He wasn't wearing a disguise.

"What if someone finds out?"

"They won't. You worry to much. While we're standing here I have to ask you something."

"What would that be?"

Edward took on a serious look. "Will you marry me? We'll run away if we have to, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if you want just say the word."

Gem was speechless. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Of course I will." With that they sealed their vow with a kiss.

"There's a Kertworth among us!!" The scream went up and before the couple knew what was happening they were torn apart and brought before her parents.

"Gemini, what are you doing with this enemy?" Her father was red in the face and her mother had run into the keep ashamed of her daughter.

"Father don't you lay a hand on him!" Gem snapped. The people who were around were enjoying the show and laughing at the king. Such a powerful man couldn't keep his own daughter under control.

"You watch me!" the king yelled. He grabbed a sword and severed Edward's arm. He screamed in pain while Gem screamed in horror. "How's that for not touching him!" He severed his leg. Another fit of screams from the couple went up in the air. The onlookers fell into silence. Their king was ensuring that there would never be any peace between the two boardering provinces. The king then threw alcohol all over him and lit a match.

Now Gem sat at the pond's edge with the stars twinkling over head. She could still smell the smoke on the air and feel the pain from his screams on the wind. He was gone and her father had disowned her and banished her from the land. She had nothing left to live for.

She stood up and stepped into the pond. It was cold. She took another step in. She couldn't erase the picture of his death from her mind. She promised herself she would come back and haunt her father for what he did, and the guard who had held Edward, had laughed at his pain, and licked the blood that had splattered from his lips looking satisified. She was waist deep now. She promised to come back and haunt the guard who had made her watch Edward suffer, and whoever had given them away. Why hadn't her mother tried to stop her father. Did she know something? Why had she been dressed in such dark clothes? She was up to her neck. How could life bee so sweet one moment, then a nightmare the next? Before she slipped beneath the water she whispered into the wind, "There is no rest for the wicked, only a very bloody ending."


End file.
